This invention relates to the mounting of components and, more particularly, to the mounting of components in the form of electrical switches of the type used in industrial equipment.
It is conventional to mount two or more electrical switches in face-to-face ganged relation on a mounting member such as a flat plate. Each switch typically includes two diametrically spaced mounting holes adapted to receive screws for attaching the switches to the plate.